


What’s not to love?

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace’s tied up hair, I actually don’t know how to tag this, M/M, Marco loves everything about Ace, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Marco loves admiring his lover. Getting laid while doing it is just a bonus.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: One piece stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	What’s not to love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,
> 
> I know I said I wasn’t going to post anything except the last chapters of Cuddles, but I noticed that 5 of my stories got over a hundred kudos. So I had to do something special for that. Here is my first attempt at a little smut. 
> 
> Warnings: sexual content (but I guess you already knew that)

Marco is losing his mind. Lust and want are taking over his thoughts. He's just unable to look away. Not when Ace is like this, back arched, moaning his name on top of his lungs and drowning in pleasure. He has always been quite the screamer in bed and Marco absolutely loves it. He loves everything about him.

His hair that's as black as night. It's sticking to his face. His hair had been the reason for this. If Ace had done his fucking hair in his normal way than he wouldn't be pounding him into the matras. No. Marco didn't have a clue why or who, but Ace had decided to tied hair in a mini bun, in the most sluttiest way possible. Most of his hair had been just the right length for it too. The front strands of his hair dangling in his face, because they weren't. It was probably Izo's idea now that he was thinking about it.

They had both been on deck when the little tease had done it. Ace had put the hair tie between his teeth and began to collect his hair. Ace had quickly shot a seductive glance at Marco to see if he was watching and continued when he saw that he was, doing absolutely everything in his power to make it as sexual as possible. Ace tied his hair up, giving the the perfect view of his delicious neck and the uncovered freckles that reside there. Marco hadn’t known that tying up hair could be so damm arousing.

His eyes had a glint of mischief in them. It was taunting Marco. His eyes were daring him to do something, which he did. Grey eyes were now half lidded, sometimes closed when he hit that particular spot. The mischief was gone now, replaced by a haze of pleasure. Marco couldn't say that he minded the change much.

The freckles on his face are also less covered. Each of them look like a star painted in the dark blue night. It's like a golden treasure against his mocha skin. They were even better now that they are accompanied with a flush of red. A beautiful red blush adorning his cheeks. Marco leans forward to kiss it. Placing a few butterfly kisses before moving to his lips.

He remembers how good they had worked before. They had swallowed him whole. Ace apparently never had some sort of a gag reflex and he couldn't say that he minded. They are also bruised and swollen from all the kissing that they had done before with a few little bite marks here and there. Ace had been a little shit and had denied him access, so Marco had bitten him to get his will.

Now that Ace is overcome by pleasure he doesn't put up much of a fight anymore. Ace hungry accepts the kiss and immediately went further. Tongues clash against each other and a fight broke out. Marco knows it is a fight that Ace gladly loses. Marco disconnects his lips again and gave a hard thrust, making the raven cry out in bliss. His head was thrown backwards, exposing his neck.

It is already supporting many marks. Marco loves marking Ace. The Phoenix is a possessive creature after all. Ace is his and he is damm wel going to show it. He latches his mouth against an unclaimed part of skin, sucking hard. A hand grabbes his hair, forcing him to stay at that spot. He bites and sucks some more, before a mark appears. He let out a little satisfied coo.

Now that that's done it was time to move on, going lower to the nipples. Both were very hard. Marco knows that Ace is the most sensitive here. Just a little pinch and there it was, the arousing effecting that it had on the fire user. He looks up and noticed that a little bit of drool was escaping the youngers mouth. He lapped it up before going to down again, taking a nipple in his mouth and pinching it. His right hand working on the other one. Marco could feel the nails scratching his back. The expression that Ace had given had not disappointed.

Marco knows that he is close, but he couldn't come yet. Not when there is still one part that he hadn't seen. He quickly pulled out, which was met with a protest from Ace. A needy whine escapes those swollen lips, but Marco doesn't really care. He flips Ace over before shoving himself back in. His eyes are now taking in the stunning tattoo on the youngers back. The proud symbol of the family. He loves looking at it.

His hands grab Ace's hips, trying to impail himself harder into Ace. They both came. Marco fils up that tight hole, making Ace groan, before he collapsing next to the raven.

He looks Ace in the eyes, those eyes were almost asleep. Ace let out one cute yawn before falling asleep.

...Did he really just do that? Tsk, stupid brat forgot that they still need to clean up.

It does leave him with more time to ogle at his lover and trying to commit everything to memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know how to do this, like how to summarize or tag this. So if I missed a tag pls tell me.  
> I won’t be writing much smut. In all my works that I plan on writing none have sexual content in it. I guess I wrote it because I just wanted to try and why not try it for a milestone (for me at least). 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
